


you are my truest feeling yet

by orosea



Series: seasons of the witch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural Elements, gumiho!dva, this is a companion piece to my other significantly longer halloween fic, vampire!symmetra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orosea/pseuds/orosea
Summary: She says none of this. Satya shifts closer, icy skin and no heartbeat thudding in her chest for Hana to hear. Danger. Her gumiho instincts hiss. Run.She can smell Satya, crisp and clean, the damp grass around them, the moisture in the wind, even a hint of peach somewhere. She wonders if it’s Satya’s lipgloss.She doesn’t want to run.





	you are my truest feeling yet

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is a companion piece to my 19k halloween fic “seasons of the witch” it’s sorta of necessary to read if you want like... full understanding. But honestly this is only 500 words and the context clues are sort of enough to get by.

They are tangled together and it is inexplicably romantic.

Hana doesn’t know how she feels about that.

If Satya thinks anything however, she says nothing, merely basking in Hana’s warmth.

“Do you ever get warm?” Hana asks as her hand brushes one of Satya’s arm, cold to the touch.

“I suppose. Not usually though.” Satya replies, offering no other explanation.

The conversation dies right there, sputters and whimpers despite the questions on the tip of Hana’s tongue. What’s it like to be a vampire? Can Satya see herself in a mirror?

Does she still hate shifters?

She says none of this. Satya shifts closer, icy skin and no heartbeat thudding in her chest for Hana to hear. Danger. Her gumiho instincts hiss. Run.

She can smell Satya, clean and crisp, the wet grass around them, the moisture in the wind, even a hint of peach somewhere. She wonders if it’s Satya’s lipgloss.

She doesn’t want to run.

The moon hangs high above them and their time is running short, but it ticks slowly, seeming to move like tar when Satya curls into Hana’s side. Hana’s own heartbeat betrays her in a way that Satya’s cannot. Hana knows that she can hear it, the way her blood thrums in her neck. The way it sings at Satya’s proximity.

She makes no move to thrash away when Satya’s nose brushes her throat. Breath soft. It makes Hana relax, laxen in the grass. This is dangerous, for so many, many, reasons.

“We could run away.” Hana blurts and immediately knows this is mistake.

Satya stiffens against her. “I can’t. You know that.” The vampire’s voice bounces against Hana’s collarbone.

Hana frowns into the stars. “You can—“

“I don’t want to.” Satya cuts in, harsh and curt. The gumiho feels her heart skitter and drop. So does Satya. “I have a responsibility to my family.”

“What about me?” Hana feels small all of a sudden, claustrophobic under the vulnerability of the question. Satya sits up abruptly, as if panicked.

“What _about_ you?” If Hana hadn’t known Satya for these past few months, seen her smile, heard her cry, she probably wouldn’t have noticed. The way her voice wobbles underneath the cold tone, unsure.

“Satya, you know how I feel about them, about _you_ –“

Satya begins to grab her jacket, crushing the velvet between her hands as she stands. “I do. If you cared about me in any way, you would know. I have to do this.”

Anger flares in Hana at this, her gums aching with the threat of baring her teeth. “Do what? Kill my people? Satya, I thought we made progress, I thought you…” Hana leaves the sentence hanging, hurt clawing its way up her throat.

“I do.” Satya’s voice trembles again. “I do, but for me, for my kind… family is forever. I couldn’t handle being left again.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Hana pleads as Satya begins to walk away, the shadows of the forest swallowing her.

“I do.” Satya repeats one last time, pausing before she slips through the trees and out of sight. “Take care of yourself Hana. Don’t be at the werewolf rights rally, they–we’ll be there. Stay safe.”

The words sting and it’s the first time Hana has ever had her heart broken. 

 

 

 


End file.
